User blog:Arro Yunora/How to learn Psionics
Hay there Mr/Mrs learner, how are you doing today! You must be the type curious of the wonderment of Psionics. Maybe you've been practicing, but haven't made much success? Or perhaps you've been asking for help, yet whenever you get an answer, it doesn't really seem to give you the answer you are looking for. If you are even lucky enough to get an answer in the first place. Maybe perhaps you've even lost that spark. That curiousity that at once felt strong and dedicated, you were the model learner of what it took to become a Psionic. You practiced and practiced, but as time went on the results were not quite what you expected they would be. That undefeatable belief you had in being open to Psionics at first even started dying down the longer you stuck around, until eventually it didn't appeal to you anymore. New or Old, this incredibley detailed comprehensive guide will help you finally begin tapping into that long prosperous journey into the psyche, the footsteps to delving into Psionics, and finally unlock that door that has been keeping you from your starting point! You will finally never have to ask those questions with questionable support backing it up. ... With just two steps... Step 1: Forget everything you know about Psionics. If you are fine with what you are doing with psionics then do you. This is really just a tip I want to give to those who have been struggling all this time (A Tip, this isn't literally required. xD). Cluttering your mind on how to do a kinesis, takes away concentration on actually doing it. If the idea doesn't come in a way that keeps you calm and free of needless thoughts, it can frustrate you. In fact it often will distract you from what you are trying to accomplish. Forgetting psionics when you practice is the first step. How? That i'll explain in a little bit in order for it to make sense. Step 2: Understand yourself. Oh no, a vague answer!!! Hold on please and give me a second to explain this. Energy is the backbone of Psionics. Without it, psionics doesn't exist. Every ability you can think of on this site uses it. It is that tingling sensation you can sometimes feel when you try making a psi ball. It is the tiny vibrations you feel through your body when you are moving it from one limb to another. No one can control that energy like you can. That is YOUR energy. It is not the energy someone described when writing the page of Electrokinesis. It is not the energy someone described when writing ESP. It is something that you cannot relate to. You fail learning Psionics, whether a new member hear to learn or an old member still questioning what they aren't getting, you fail learning Psionics because you don't consider yours. You see energy as a means to an end instead of a part of your existence. Now let me stop myself and explain that without sounding to much like a hippie. You need to slow down and understand what you are doing before moving on to the next step. Everyone has their ability they want to specialize in, but they don't know if they are doing psi balls properly. Then ask if they are moving their energy correctly if they don't know. When you don't know something, the first thing you do is go onto a psionic website in search of answers on pages filled with information that has been used for decades without any clear truth. You go online and ask the communities if you are doing it right, and they either give you this information that's been passed down for who knows how long, or explain it in a way that makes sense to them. You ask someone how to move your energy. YOURS. Everyones isnt the same. Everyone doesnt act the same. Everyone isn't interested in the same way. If you are questioning yourself, then you need to ask yourself what is wrong. Practice, if you felt a tingle in your palm when practicing moving energy, then do it again. Keep doing it until you don't have questions about it. You are the most accurate result for your question. If you are certain that you moved energy, then try making a psi ball. If you aren't certain that you made a psi ball, practice again, and again until you are certain that you made a psi ball. That is how you forget everything you know about Psionics, and know yourself. The reason you have a question is because you aren't practicing. You don't know how your energy moves, so you use the results of others to test is they are similar, which isn't the way. You are have to stop jumping to the next step until you are certain of something. Start with Meditation and/or Energy Manipulation, and only once you are certain that you can do it, and don't need to ask any question, ONLY when you know you have your answer should you move on to Psi Balls. Slow the hell down man. Psionics isn't just feeling your energy once and being a master. Okay that was fun, back to my stories, X3. Category:Blog posts